seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Battle of the Bands
:playing flutes :comes in, drum banging :Ester: Can we help you, Hugo? :Hugo: Oh, hi. Is Marcello around? :Tubarina: Oh, try the ballroom. That way. :Hugo: Thank you! :leaves, drum banging :Polvina: Hugo with a set of drums? :Ester: They’re up to something. :Tubarina: But do we want to know? :Sirilo: Hi, girls. I’m looking for Marcello. :Tubarina: Oh, that way, Sirilo. In the ballroom. :Sirilo: Thanks! :Polvina: Was that a keyboard Sirilo had? :Ester: Drums and keyboard? All you need is someone playing a guitar- :playing :Tubarina: Oh, like that? :Ester: And you have… :and keyboard join in :Polvina: A band! :Tubarina: And is that supposed to be music? :finish playing :Hugo: Alright! :Sirilo: We’re so hot! :Marcello: We’re in the zone! :Tubarina: They really are a band. :Ester: When did you three form a band? :Marcello: When we decided to win this Battle of the Bands competition. :Polvina: This looks fantastic! :Ester: We should enter it. :Marcello: It is a competition for music. :Tubarina: We know that. :Marcello: Three girls with flutes? That’s more like a comedy! :laughing :Ester: Just you watch us, Marcello. We’re going to enter that competition and we’re going to beat you! :Polvina: Grab her! :Tubarina: Got her! :Ester: Hey! dragged off :Ester: What are you doing? :Tubarina: We had to get you out of there. :Polvina: Before it happened again. :Ester: Before what happened? :Polvina: Boys upset you, and before we know it, we’re trying to beat them in something. :Tubarina: Then it’s trouble all the way. :Ester: You don’t want to take them on in that competition? :Polvina: No. That’s the point. :Tubarina: Let’s not get involved. :Ester: Alright, if that’s what you want. :Marcello: Hey. I’m so so sorry about what I said before. :Polvina: You should be, Marcello. :Marcello: Three girls with flutes, I mean that’s not funny. It’s more like sad. :Sirilo: And uncool. :Tubarina: Un...cool? :Marcello: Seriously and totally uncool! :Ester: So, what now? :Tubarina: Nobody calls us uncool! :Polvina: Or sad! :Ester: So? :Polvina: So… we’re going into that competition! :Tubarina: And those boys are goin’ down! :Ester: Now this is what we need. :Polvina: You think so? :Ester: Everyone knows that music improves with volume. :Tubarina: The louder the better. :Ester: That’s right. :Tubarina: Oh, whatever you do, don’t- :feedback :Tubarina: Ooh! …do that. :Ester: Sorry. We’re ready to go. :Polvina: Let’s start practicing. The boys are weeks ahead of us. :Tubarina: And a-one and a-two and a- :playing flutes, then drumming interrupts :Ester: Whoa, hold it! Who’s drumming? :Tubarina: Ooh, we don’t have the extra hands for drumming. :Polvina: But I know who does. :is drumming :Polvina: Tentie? Tentie! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: We can’t practice with you drumming. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: No, you can’t join us. :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: Can we start again? :Ester: We can and we will! :Polvina: One, two… :playing flutes, then more drumming interrupts :Ester: Stop, stop. :Polvina: Oh, Tentie. :Ester: He’s not going to stop, is he? :Tubarina: We have to find someplace else to practice. :Ester: Where does an octopus get bongo drums, anyway? :Polvina: I gave it to him as a present. :Tubarina: You gave bongos to someone with eight arms? :Polvina: Okay, I-I suppose I should have thought about it, but it’s done now. :Ester: The someplace else we need is my room. :Polvina: And there’s no drumming octopus here. :Tubarina: Let’s do it. :Ester: And a-one and a-two… :playing flutes, then tambourine interrupts :Tubarina: Ho-Ho-Hold on, stop. What is that? :Ester: That’s a tambourine. :Polvina: Who’s got a tambourine? :Ester: It couldn’t be! :Ester: door Oh, it is! Spikey! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You, Spikey. You’re the problem. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: We can’t practice with you playing that. :Polvina: And you can’t join us. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: We’ll do something together later, Spikey. door :Tubarina: Oh, let’s try again. :Polvina: throat One, two… :playing flutes, then tambourine interrupts again :Tubarina: I can hear it again! :Polvina: It must be Spikey. :Ester: But it’s coming from in here. blanket away, gasps Spikey! But you were… sputtering How did you… :Polvina: Is it another someplace else? :Tubarina: It’s another someplace else. :Tubarina: At last, the perfect practice place. :Ester: No boys around. :Tubarina: And I’ve asked my pet Gummy to stay away. :Polvina: Let’s go! And a-one, two… :playing flutes, then Gummy immediately interrupts with singing :Ester: Stop, stop, stop! :Polvina: Is that singing? :Gummy: singing :Tubarina: And it’s Gummy doing it! :Ester: Did you know Gummy could sing? :Tubarina: I do now. :Marcello: laughing I take it back. You being the competition, it’s not funny, or sad, or uncool. It’s just plain weird. laughing :Polvina: Oh, where to now? :Ester: The Coral Caves. pause No one’s going to disturb us here. :Polvina: Ready? :Tubarina: We’ve been ready all day. :Polvina: One, two… :playing flutes, then whales interrupt :Polvina: What was that? :Ester: Whales! There! :calling :Polvina: We must have disturbed them with our music! :Ester: Am I the only one thinking… :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here! :calling :Ester: Why didn’t we think of this sooner? :Polvina: The school music room is perfect for our practice. :Tubarina: Miss Marla said we could use it any time after school. :Ester: Then let’s use it! :Polvina: One, two… :are about to play flutes when pets interrupt :Tubarina: Oh, no! :Ester: I don’t believe it! :Tubarina: door All three of our pets! :Ester: Stop it, you three! :Polvina: Tentie, Gummy, you too, Spikey. :Tubarina: Enough! :Pets: gurgling :Ester: It’s not that we don’t like your music… :Tubarina: Although, to be really honest, it’s not the greatest. :Polvina: But, w-we’re trying to practice and we can’t do it with you making all that noise. :Ester: So, please go home and stay home. :Tubarina: Right now! :Pets: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, we’ll make it up to you later. :pause :Tubarina: Oh, no pets… :Ester: …no boys… :Polvina: …no whales… :Tubarina: Now we can finally practice! :Ester: We’ve said that before. :Tubarina: But this time, we mean it! :closes :Tentie: gurgling :Gummy: gurgling :playing flutes :Gummy: gurgling :Tentie and Spikey: gurgling :playing :Miss Marla: You’re after the next act, girls. Good luck. :Polvina: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: And you’re after the girls, Marcello. Do your best. :Marcello: We will, Miss Marla. Because we are the best. :Tubarina: Hah! Wake up, Marcello, you’re still dreamin’. :Marcello: Let’s tune up, guys, so we can tune them out! :playing music :Tubarina: Oh, do you hear that? :Ester: Sounds like the sad tale (of a – jumbled) loser fish. :Marcello: laughing They don’t even know music when they hear it! :Ester: We know bad music. :Tubarina: Because we’re hearin’ it now. :Ester: If you want good music, this is it. flute :continue playing music :playing flutes :Miss Marla: Stop this! Stop this right now! What do you think you’re doing? You’re disturbing the performances! :Marcello + Tubarina + Ester: They started it! :Miss Marla: I don’t care who started it, but I know who will finish it. You’re all disqualified! :Everyone: Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: I know it’s harsh, but you’re ruining the competition for everyone else. :Tubarina: Oh! Look what you’ve done now! :Marcello: What? So this is all our fault? :Polvina: We knew this would happen. Every time we compete against the boys, it’s always bad. :Sirilo: All I wanted to do was play music. :Polvina: That’s all any of us wanted to do. :Tubarina: I guess this is where we say sorry. :Marcello: I’m saying sorry first. :Tubarina: No, I’m saying sorry first. :Marcello: But I’m sorry more! :Tubarina: I’m sorry the most! :Polvina: Can’t we even say sorry without- :playing music :Ester: Who’s that playing? :Tubarina: We’ve heard that before. :pets are on stage performing :Marcello: It’s your pets! :Ester: We didn’t know they entered the competition. :Hugo: They’re good. :Gummy: with a solo flourish :cheering :Polvina: They’re not just good… :Tubarina: They’re a hit! :Ester: I can’t believe it! :Tubarina: How did it happen? :Polvina: It is a little embarrassing. :Marcello: A little? We’ll never live it down. :Hugo: We didn’t even get to play. :Sirilo: And if we did… we probably still would’ve won. :Pets: in celebration :Polvina: There’s a lesson here, and I hope everyone’s learnt it. :Marcello: I know I have. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em! Spikey, Gummy, Tentie, wait for us! :Hugo: We want to join your band! :Sirilo: We can make great music together! :Tubarina: Hey, those boys can’t do that! :Ester: They’re our pets. :Tubarina: If anyone joins them, it’s us! :Pets: in confusion :Marcello: Hey, come back! :Polvina: Oh, here we go again. Why do I feel that nothing is ever going to change? :Ester: Spikey! :Marcello: Tentie! :Tubarina: Wait for us!